Maeda Yuki
Maeda Yuki（前田有紀, Born August 28, 1979 in Ehime Prefecture, Japan）is a Japanese singer. Maeda joined Hello! Project and became a soloist in 2000, debuting her first single "Naki Usagi" under the renowned enka label Teichiku. She has been in the Hello! Project shuffle units: SALT5, Akagumi 4 (as Shinoda Miho replacement), and H.P. All Stars. She graduated with the rest of the Elder Club in 2009. Biography thumb|Maeda Yuki '2000' On April 04, 2000, She made her first appearance on "Idol o Sagase" (also her first TV debut). Where she also first meet with Kaori Iida. During the show, Iida had said that her dream was to be a manager. For the show she became the manager of Itsuki Hiroshi, and she was able to make it a success. Following this management it was suggested she would be the manager of Maeda Yuki. To make Maeda a TV regular, Iida Kaori made her go on "Hello! Morning" a lot, and from April 2000, she became a new member of Hello! Project. In April of 2000, She did a Hometown Concert 2000 "charity concert Hiroshi Itsuki" and Istsuki in front of "rabbit squeal" to unveil. She ran in the "Itsuki Hiroshi Mihama 12th marathon" (1.8km Parent-marathon). She also did the Hi girls nationwide Meeting Relay. On April 12, 2000, She released her first single "Naki Usagi". In 2000, She joined the shuffle group, Akagumi 4. After Danielle's graduation from the group, Maeda Yuki took her lines from the song. '2001' On January 1, 2001, She released her second single "Tokyo You Turn". On January 20, 2001, She presented songs at three events in Nagoya. On March 31, 2001, She was apart of "FamilyMart presents! Hallo! Project Athletes" in Saitama Super Arena. '2002' In 2002, she participated on several of the "Douyou Pops series releases". On February 21, 2002, She released her third single "Tokyo Yoimachigusa". '2003' In 2003, she joined the shuffle unit SALT5. In the group she sang her first rap song, "GET UP! Rapper", though in the group, her and Ogawa Makoto were more of backing singers and Abe Natsumi, Matsuura Aya and Kago Ai were the lead singers on their single. On July 16, 2003, She released her fouth single "Tokyo Kirigirisu". '2004' In mid-2004 she was transferred to another Up-Front Works label, Rice Music. In 2004, She was apart of H.P. All Stars which was the Hello! Project Shuffle Unit. Unlike previous (and following) years, where there had been three sepearate units, H.P. All Stars was the only shuffle unit of the year. Also unlike previous years, H.P. All Stars consisted of members from all of Hello! Project at the time and not just members from Morning Musume. On January 1, 2004, She released her fifth single "Sarasara no Kawa". On September 29, 2004, She released her sixth single "Nishi Shinjuku de Atta Hito ". '2006' In 2006, she appeared on the Hello! Project show "Uta Doki! Pop Classics" as a semi-regular. On July 26, 2006, She released her seventh single "Omae no Namida wo Ore ni Kure". '2007' On September 26, 2007, She released her eighth single "Ai Ai Daiko". '2009' On March 31 2009 when she graduated from Hello! Project along with the rest of the Elder Club. On February 25, 2009, She released her ninth single "Kenchana ~Daijoubu~". She also released her first album, Maeda Yuki – Zenkyoku Shuu ~Kenchana~ on September 9, 2009. '2010' On April 4, 2010, She released her tenth single "Mianeyo ~Gomennasai~". Profile *'Name': Maeda Yuki (前田有紀) *'Nicknames:' Yukidon *'Birth date': August 28, 1979 *'Birthplace': Ehime Prefecture, Japan *'Raised': Kochi Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type': A *'Star Sign:' Virgo *'Hobbies:' Watching movies, taking pictures, listening to favorite CDs *'Favorite colors:' Light blue, black, red *'Favorite flowers:' Roses, baby's breaths *'Favorite season:' Summer *'Favorite words:' Effort, sympathy *'Favorite food:' Chicken, fruits *'Disliked food:' Salmon roe *'Moto:' "Ring Angel Hair" (laughs) *'Shuffle units': **2000: Akagumi 4 (Second Generation) **2003: SALT5 **2004: H.P. All Stars **2009: Elder Club 'Trivia' *Since her debut, she has released on average one single per year. *She is known for having a shy nature and often appears timid in front of cameras. *She is in no way related to the former Whiteberry vocalist of the same name. *Yuki Maeda joined Hello! Project thanks to Iida Kaori. * She also got the nickname Yukidon from Kaori. * She didn't have her first charting single, "Tokyo Kirigirisu", until she signed with the Up-Front Works label, zetima in 2003. * She is one of the few enka soloists under Hello! Project. Discography 'Singles' 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Other Albums / Compilation Albums' *Itsuki Hiroshi Duet Special Selection 14 *Saishin Enka! Hayari Uta Best 16 *Nagoya Misonoza Koen Live 2002 "Uta Mai Sou" *Enka kyouen! Saishin Hayari-uta *Petit Best series *Douyou Pops series 'Concerts' *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo sugoizo~ (#6 Chigiri (契り)) *Uta Doki! (Mou Ichido Aitai (もう一度逢いたい)) *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshinjattemasu!~ (#5 Yosakoi Setsu (よさこい節 )) *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A Happy New Power! Shirogumi~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All Stars Dairanbu ~A Happy New Power! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ *Hello Project Concert Tour Winter 2007 ~Elder Club THE CELEBRATION~ 'DVD' *Hello! Project Douyou Eizou shuu Ponkikies21 *Atarashii Douyou *Itsuki Hiroshi 55sei Happy Birthday Concert in Yokohama Arena *Showa Kayou Teater Shyuuchakueki *Gekidan Senior Graffiti Yokosuka Story *Gekidan Senior Graffiti Showa Kayo Theater - Far Away External Links * Official Site * Official Blog * Fan Site Category:1979 births Category:Elder Club Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Akagumi 4 Category:SALT5 Category:Soloist Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Blood type A